En la mente de Edward
by emelylucyana
Summary: Mi primer Fic. Echemos un vistazo a la mente de Edward. Todos esos momentos en los que nos preguntamos que pasaba en la mente de nuestro vampiro favorito. Viñetas. Rating M por futuras viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

En este momento hubiera deseado poder dormir. Encontrar consuelo en los sueños y fantasías de mi sub consiente. Tal vez incluso soñar con ella. Claro eso era imposible, pero eso no evitaba que pudieran anhelarlo.

Empezaba a comprender la soledad en la mente de los humanos, la oscuridad que carcomía su vida y su felicidad. Era incapaz de encontrar consuelo en nada y en nadie. Leer, tocar el piano, manejar mi auto a toda velocidad, todo aquello que traía un poco de distracción a mi congelada existencia, se volvió negro. Ni siquiera la compañía de mi familia lograba aliviar el dolor. Y apenas habían transcurrido tres meses. Aun me quedaban muchos años de dolor y oscuridad por delante.

Como iba a soportarlo

Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir el olor de su cabello, fresias, escuchar su risa, el latido de su corazón (el mejor sonido del mundo), sentir su cálida piel, el sabor dulce de sus suaves labios, su acompasada respiración.

Aun estaba dentro del país. Solo un día de camino corriendo a toda velocidad y estaría de regreso junto a ella.

Solo un momento, unos minutos cerca de ella. Nunca se enteraría. Una noche viéndola dormir. Quizás podría seguirla a la escuela. Solo un día, tal vez dos…

No, no, no.

Tengo que detenerme.

Me fui por un motivo.

Que ella fuera feliz como humana. Que estuviera segura.

Esto me lo repetía todos los días como un mantra. Era lo que impedía que mandara el esfuerzo de tres meses al diablo y corriera hacia Forks.

Me encontraba en medio de un bosque cerca a la frontera con Canadá, debía ser casi media noche. Las estrellas brillaban, la luna estaba enorme en medio del cielo.

A ella le encantaría.

Debía dejar de pensar en ella.

Me encontraba en a punto de iniciar cacería, cuando la luna me recordó el tono de su pálida piel. Y todo se vino abajo.

Tengo que concentrarme. Es importante que termine mi cacería de hoy. Estaba siguiendo el rastro de Victoria. Tenía que mantenerme fuerte para la pelea.

Eso es.

Para que Bella este segura, debía encargarme del último peligro que la acechaba.

Su seguridad era lo mas importante.

Con esto en mente me puse en pie y me adentre en el bosque en busca de mi presa de esta noche.


	2. Solo uno o dos días

El rastro de Victoria me trajo a Alaska. Demasiado cerca a los Denali. No podía evitar ir a ver a mi familia, hace algunas semanas Esme decidió que sería una buena oportunidad de visitar a nuestro casi primos ya que Rosalie y Emmett volvieron de su viaje a Europa y Carlisle aun no tomaba un puesto en algún hospital.

Alice ya debía estar viéndome en camino. Los extrañaba, pero era mejor que estuvieran lejos de mi. En este momento yo lo era una buena compañía para nadie. Además su felicidad me lastimaba. Poder ver en sus mentes cuanto se amaban era insoportable.

Solo estaría con ellos uno o dos días, después seguiría mi camino buscando el rastro de Victoria. Uno o dos días, era lo mínimo que le debía a Esme y Carlisle. Ellos han sido mis padres por casi un siglo.

Alice me esperaba en la puerta de la mansión que tenían los Denali en medio del bosque.

En su mente pude ver que Tanya y sus hermanas no estaban en casa, habían ido a cazar hace dos días. Esto era un alivio. No quería soportar los pensamientos de Tanya ideando planes para emboscarme.

\- Es bueno verte.- me saludo Alice.- Esme está ansiosa por verte. Carlisle también.

\- Yo también quería verlos. -a pesar del dolor y la agonía que sentía, ellos eran mi familia.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Jasper. Me saludo con un asentimiento. El aun sentía remordimiento por lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Bella, lo sabía por sus pensamientos.

Yo no le guardaba rencor alguno. Esto era algo que ocurriría en cualquier momento. 

Al entrar a casa recibí un abrazo de Emmett, un abrazo que siendo humano me rompería todos los huesos. Rosalie apenas y me miro, para ella yo era un estúpido por causar dolor a nuestra familia. Esme lanzo los brazos al cuello y Carlisle poso una mano sobre mi hombro. Podía leer en sus mentes la preocupación por mi estado.

Me vi a través de sus ojos. Mi deplorable estado. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de polvo parte de mi ropa estaba hecha jirones. Llevaba casi un mes con la misma ropa, al no tener ningún tipo de necesidad humana no me preocupo mi aspecto.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo tenía un sentimiento diferente al dolor.

Vergüenza.

Subí las escaleras hacia el baño, encontré un cambio nuevo de ropa, cortesía de Alice. Me bañe y vestí en menos de tres minutos. Mi reflejo en el espejo, era de un hombre vacio. Mis ojos aun eran ámbar por mi última alimentación. Mi cabello era igual de inmanejable que siempre. El vacio se hacía mas y mas grande.

Bella.

El solo pensar en su nombre era doloroso. Todos los recuerdos, las caricias los besos. Los mejores días de mi existencia.

El haber sido convertido en vampiro se reducía a esos pocos meses de plena felicidad.

Pero tenía que mantener mi oscuridad al margen por el momento.

Solo uno o dos días.


	3. Planificando

Los vulturis se negaban a cumplir mi "solicitud". Aro me quería en sus filas y confiaba en poder convencerme eventualmente. Mi don era un gran tesoro para el. Un excelente espécimen para su colección de vampiros dotados. Me ofreció unirme a ellos después de ver el motivo de mi pedido de muerte. Supe en ese monto que no me ayudarían.

El deseo de Aro para tenerme en sus filas era profundo. Pero no solo era yo, también lo era Alice. Trate de que me tocara lo menos posible, para ocultar mis recuerdos y memoria. Claro fue imposible. Su don de leer todos tus recuerdos es absoluto; todos tus pensamientos y recuerdos son pasados a su mente como si fueran propios. Carlisle me comento en más de una ocasión lo poderoso que era, pero la realidad de su don me golpeo.

Cayo y Marco eran harina de otro costal.  
Cayo me creía un demente. El no lograba entender que tipo de fascinación podría causarme, a su parecer, una simple humana.  
Marco, me veía como a un jovenzuelo descarriado, en busca problemas.

Ninguno de ellos me ayudaría. El único modo era romper las reglas. Lo que era curioso, pues yo ya había roto las reglas. Le conté a una humana sobre nosotros, solo ese echo me hacia merecedor de la muerte, pero al parecer mi don era mucho más importante que la regla más valiosa de los Vulturis.

Salí del castillo rápidamente. Tendría que hacerlo. Pero ¿qué?

Las reglas eran claras

Revelar nuestro secreto, era la ley más importante, pero estando en Volterra había otras formas de ofender a los Vulturis. Si cazaba en su ciudad me volvería merecedor de la muerte muy rápido. Si al final iría al infierno, un pecado mas no cambiaría nada.

Seria rápido y por fin saciaría mi sed. Llevaba casi cuatro semanas si beber. Todo un récord.

Me deslice por las calles estrechas de la ciudad, buscando a mi víctima. En este momento no me importaba nada. Bella ya no estaba. Estaba muerta por mi culpa.

Ella creía que tenía alma. Ella creía en mi y yo la defraude.

Alguien, ¿Quién? Tal vez algún monstro humano que solía cazar en mis años de rebeldía. Aunque no parecía heber eses tipo de personas en esta ciudad. La guardia se encargaba no solo de problemas con vampiros.

El primer desafortunado que se me cruzara por la calle.

Pero no podía.

Carlisle confiaba en mí. No quería que me recordara de ese modo.

Solo tenía que revelarme ante los humanos. Quizás lanzar un auto lo bastante lejos para asustar a alguien o correr muy rápido y aparecer en medio de una multitud.

Estábamos a mitad de una fiesta.

La Fiesta de San Marco

Todos se vestían de capas y usaban falsos colmillos. Era primavera en esta parte del undo por lo que estaría soleado.

Eso es.

Solo tenia que brillar en medio de una multitud. Eso llamaría la atención de todos hacia mí.

Aun no amanecía.

Solo unas pocas horas. A mediodía, en el momento mas importante de la celebración.

Solo pocas horas mas y mi dolor se acabaría.


End file.
